Establish and maintain a facility for evaluation of cholera immunizing agents in the canine model of cholera by challenge with living culture or active agents; maintain reference facility for evaluation of products and materials in litigated segments of the small bowel of rabgits; investigate mechanism of local immune response; measure antitoxin content of intestinal fluids from studies in animals and volunteers in SF49-1 cells or other tests.